Keep it On
by gaygaygaygaygay0
Summary: Jean just wants to do the do but Eren keeps mentioning those damn titans. De-anon. Aka I wrote this 4 months ago and forgot to post it here.


Soft sighs of pleasure left Jeans lips, the smell of dirt and sweat was surprisingly intoxicating. He left an open-mouth kiss on his lovers neck, before biting his harshly. His lover let out a soft, pained grunt but made no motions to stop him. Lips made their way up a tan, muscled neck before landing on an ear. Jean nibbled the flesh a bit before blowing on it softly.

"Eren," he whispered huskily. Well, rather, what he believed was husky. Eren better be creaming his damn pants because Jean was going all out.

"Don't talk, you'll ruin it." Well never mind then, fucker. Jean huffed against Eren's ear, causing the boy to shiver. A trail of butterfly kisses and then he was nibbling on Eren's nose. "Jesus, what are you doing? Ugh." Jean smirked, he knew Eren liked being bite and nibbled on. Though he would deny it to his grave. Eren let out an over-dramatic sigh and grabbed Jean's head. One dizzying kiss later, and Jean was now officially impatient. Both of them had scarfed down their food in a manner of minutes, not even bothering to breathe. The second they were done, they locked eyes and hopped up. Eren giving an unheard excuse while Jean insisted he wanted to go for a walk. alone. Jean looked at the boy below him, then at the window about 10 feet above them. Ok, he had maybe 20 or 30 minutes until curfew, that would be enough time... right?

"Eren," he breathed out. A small grunt was his only acknowledgement, "We have enough time tonight, lets-"

"sure, ok" Eren interrupted, not even hearing Jean out all the way. He could've jumped for joy, he can't believe that had been so easy. Jean shuffled around his pockets before finding a small jar of lube he had _borrowed_ from one of the older boys. Triumphantly, he waved it in front of Eren and smirked. He was met with a roll of the eyes and a fierce kiss.

It was getting hot, and Jean would barely see straight. All he could do and feel was the lips on his, the hands on his back, pants that he _really needed to get out of_. In a flurry Jean removed his jacket and quickly started on his shirt. His lips never left Eren's, and it was proving to be quite the challenge, but he eventually threw off the unwanted garment. He was reaching down for Eren's shirt when suddenly there was a hand on his chest. Shit.

"You're not planning to get naked, are you?"

Jean shifted. He could not believe he had just been asked this question, "Eren, we're about to have _sex_, what the fuck do you think I'm going to do?"

"Not get naked that's what the fuck you're going to do."

It took everything in Jean not to punch Eren's stupid face in. Jean tried (and failed) to keep his voice level, "Eren, what the hell do you mean not get naked?"

"Nakedness makes me think of Titans."

Okay now it took everything in him and a bit more not to punch Eren's face in. "Eren, if you haven't noticed, I, unlike Titans, HAVE A DICK. It's pressing RIGHT against your LEG, and it's telling me that you're being fucking stupid right now."

"Well, tell your dick to shut the fuck up because we're not having sex naked."

"FINE THEN. FINE I GUESS WE'RE NOT." Jean quickly jumped up and threw on his shirt, not even bothering to button it up. He grabbed his jacket and the jar of lube, and stormed out of the room.

"YEAH, FUCK YOU TOO" Eren yelled after him. It was a blessing Jean was able to resist yelling "WELL YOU WOULDN'T LET ME" in reply. Oops wait no, never mind he did just yell that out. Fuck.

Jean all but kicked open the door to the barracks. Everyone noted his crumpled clothing but paid it no mind. They were more concerned on _why the hell Jean was so mad_. Marco gave him a knowing look, "Didn't go so well, huh?"

Jean looked around for any eavesdroppers before leaning in, "He didn't want to have sex naked, he said it reminded him too much of _Titans_," Jean practically spit the last word out. Marco chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Did he only want you clothed, or both of you clothed?"

"Man I don't fucking know, all I know is the bastard had to get all 'Titans this and Titans that' while we were trying to get it on."

The freckled boy shook his head before laughing lightly again, "Well, I mean cause if he wanted it clothed that means you could," Marco leaned in and whispered his suggestions. Jean couldn't believe Marco would ever think about doing _that_ with the 3DMG gear, that shit was for killing Titan's not, oh, oh my that did sound good. Marco leaned back, quite smug of himself. Jean felt that his face was so red he could steam a potato for Sasha.

"I-I'll be back" he managed to croak out before turning towards the door. He paused, then grabbed his 3DMG gear, muttering something about training while leaving.

God he really hoped Eren was still in the storage room.


End file.
